AlexBob LionPants
Cast: Main Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants - Alex (Madagascar) *Patrick Star - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Squidward Tentancles - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sandy Cheeks - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Mr. Krabs - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Karen Plankton - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Mrs. Puff - Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story 2) *Pearl Krabs - Gloria (Madagascar) *Gary the Snail - Nemo (Finding Nemo) Supporting/Recurring Characters *Mermaid Man - Goofy (Disney) *Barnacle Boy - Donald Duck (Disney) *the Flying Dutchman - Chick Hicks (Cars) *Man Ray - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *the Dirty Bubble - Black Manta (Batman the Brave and the Bold) *Larry the Lobster - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Squilliam Fancyson - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Patchy the Pirate - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Potty the Parrot - Silkie (Teen Titans Go!) *King Neptune - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Princess Mindy - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Bubble Bass - Gark (Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal) *Fred - *Tom - Sonic the Hedgehog *Bubble Buddy - *Shiny Bubbles - *Perch Perkins - Robin Hood (Robin Hood (1973)) *Old Man Jenkins - Characters' Relatives *Harold SquarePants - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Margaret SquarePants - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Grandma SquarePants - mona simpson *Uncle Cap'N Blue SquarePants - Simba (The Lion King) *Stanley S. SquarePants - Scott helper am from teacher s pet *BlackJack SquarePants - bender *Herb and Margie (Patrick's real parents) - Li Shan and Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Sam Star (Patrick's Sister) - luan loud *Mrs. Tentacles (Squidward's mother) - Grammy from Tom and Jerry the fast and the furry *Grandma Tentacles (Squidward's grandmother) - Lady Cluck (Robin Hood (1973)) *Betsy Krabs (Mr. Krabs' mother) - velma dinkley *Grandpa Redbeard (Mr. Krabs' grandad) - count duckula *Lily Plankton (Plankton's grandmother) - daphne Blake *Plankton's Cousins - the elves from rise of the guardians *Mama Bass (Bubble Bass' mother) - truffles (chowder) Other Fish *Nat Peterson - horrid Henry *Harold "Bill" Reginald - ren hoek *Johnny Elaine (Realistic Fish Head) - Kent brockman *Evelyn - marlene from penguins of madagascar *Scooter - Arnold from hey arnold *Shubie - Martha Lorraine *Abigail Marge - lana loud *Nancy Suzy Fish - lola loud *Norma Rechid - patsy smiles *Martha Smith - Marge simpson *Mailfish (Norton) - rocko rama *Dr. Gill Gilliam - Dr julius Hibbert *Bikini Bottom Police - cheig wiggum *Frankie Billy - Tommy Turner *Frank (red shirt) - Arthur read *Sandals - pinky Season 1 Characters *Anchovies - pokemon characters *Nematodes - minions Season 2 Characters *Kevin C. Cucumber - Ian (Open Season) *DoodleBob - a rabbid *The Hash Slinging Slasher - the harvester from the loud house *Marty and Janet - Boog (Open Season) and Ursa (Open Season 3) *Monty P. Moneybags - Ed bighead from rocks modern life *No Name/Friend - homer Simpson *Alaskan Bull Worm - Frank (Cars) Season 3 Characters *Mystery the Seahorse - scooby doo *Flatts the Flounder - Dag (Barnyard) *Health Inspector - Zim (Invader Zim) *Reg - cat from catdog *Conman - Mr tickle *Mary and her mother - mother goose and grimm *The Chief - stiletto from danger mouse *Snellie the Snail - Pearl (Finding Nemo) *Gorilla - Shrek *George - Donkey (Shrek) *Sea Bear - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Sea Rhino - candy carmello *Tattletale Strangler - Scar (The Lion King) 1st Movie Characters *Dennis - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Squire - Sid (Ice Age) *Victor - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Floyd and Lloyd - Freddy and Peck (Barnyard/Back at the Barnyard) *Phil - Otis (Barnyard/Back at the Barnyard) *Goofy Goober - Mater (Cars) *Waiter - Timon (The Lion King) *the Cyclops - Mr. Burns *the Frogfish - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurrasic Park) *Trench Monsters - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *David Hasselhoff - Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Season 4 Characters *Iron Eye - buck cluck *Torpedo Belly - comic book guy *Lockjaw Jones - igor from count duckula *Richard A. Bottomfeeder - grim reaper *Granny (Have You Seen This Snail?) - maude flanders *Carl - buster baxter *Howard Blandy - Dr iq from duck dodgers *Sergeant Sam Roderick - Big nose or beethoven from pink panther and pals *The Chimps (Lord Reginald, Dr. Marmalade, and Professor Percy) - Ed edd n eddy *Master Udon - colonel k *The Tickler - French twist from mucha lucha *Lip Service - leni loud *Filthy Phil - baron greenback from danger mouse *Le Spatula - cow from cow and chicken *Ned and the Needlefish - wolly rockzilla from my dad the rockstar *Salesfish (That's No Lady) - *The Mild Ones - the dicksons from sanjay and Craig *Mini Squidward - Chicken Little Season 5 Characters *Stinky - Ken (Bee Movie) *Jim (The Original Fry Cook) - Remy (Ratatouille) *The Moth - batman *What Zit Tooya - slinkman from camp lazlo *Gene Scallop - Mr burns from the simpsons *Le Schnook - Oscar fishtooth *Fancy! Chef - hank Hill from King of the Hill *Lord Royal Highness - oggy *Prison Warden - Jack from oatc *Sea Monster (20,000 Patties Under the Sea) - *The Bubble Poppin' Boys - the loud brothers *Miss Gristlepuss - cj from regular show *Al Priss - mordecai from regular show Season 6 Characters *Nicholas Withers - Mr Turner from fop *Craig Mammalton - Johnny test *Jack Kahuna Laguna - Rango *Gordon - King Arthur from King Arthur disasters *Angry Jack - lucky piquel *Prince Triton - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Queen Amphitrite - lola bunny Season 7 Characters * Category:Crossovers